


Body Worship

by kiyarasabel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Sportacus can't shut up about how much he loves Robbie.





	1. Cock Worship

“Gods, Robbie, I love you so much.”

“I know Sport, you tell me all the time.”

“I know and it's not enough. I need to show you and tell you so much more.” And still he smiled as he reached down between Robbie's thighs and began stroking him. “Today I just want to talk about how much I love your cock.”

“Sporta...” He groaned as the hero started to drag his tongue over the fabric. Robbie’s hands went to his chest and then fumbled down to take off his pants.

Sportacus smiled softly as he nuzzled into Robbie's crotch, whiskers twitching. “I love the way you smell.” He listed, taking a deep warm breath before licking from ass to tip. “I love the way you taste.” He pulled the head of Robbie's shaft into his mouth, lapping it eagerly, pressing his tongue along the slit. He paused to take a breath. “I love how eager you get for me, how hard, how fast, how wet.”

Robbie panted. “Go on.”

“You're so big, I like the way you stretch my throat.” To demonstrate he gulped the long shaft down without hesitation and Robbie whimpered, thrusting up into the sensation while burying his hands in the fluffy curls. Sportacus hummed contentedly, swallowing at regular intervals, almost losing himself in his purring. He pulled away with a disappointed moan as Robbie quivered.

Sportacus undressed himself, making sure to focus what Robbie liked, before stroking them together. “Look Robbie, look how big you are, next to me.” The hero was starting to breathe a bit faster before pulling away, apparently considering Robbie's gaze at the sight to be sufficient.

“But Sport, you're still big, and thick.”

“Shh, this is just about you and how much I love your cock.” He rubbed the member across his body, over the rippling muscles, pressing it into clefts. Robbie was groaning again, writhing under the attention. “You're getting wet again, I love the way it feels to have your wetness smeared all over me. I can't wait to make you cum for me, again and again.” Sportacus moved to mouthing again at the firm erection, just starting to strain for completion. He lapped leisurely around the base, before working his way up the shaft before swallowing him down again.

Again Robbie clutched at those golden curls, his hips thrusting of their own volition as Sportacus moaned into him. His breathing started to heave, his back tightened and his belly began to quiver with readiness before Sportacus pulled off him, panting. “It's so good when you get like that Robbie, when you lose control, when you swell and throb inside me and just want to spill, when you just want to fill me.” He blew cold air across the damp aching tip. “But not just yet.” He purred. Robbie whined. Sportacus kissed him happily, distracting until Robbie had to gasp for air, feeling himself slide into his partner in one long push.

Sportacus outright squealed with the pleasure of the penetration. “I love the way you spread my ass.” He squeaked, giving a roll of his hips. “I feel you the most like this.” He moved again and clenched his whole body. “When you're inside me I feel so full, so warm, so at home.” He kissed Robbie again senselessly, breathlessly. “I just feel, ngh so much. You just make me feel.” Sportacus choked, tears in his eyes as he was overcome with emotion. He kissed Robbie's neck leaving marks as he slowly started shifting his body.

“I love you Robbie, I love you so much. I love all of you.” He started to increase his pace. “I love this, I love, I love being your bitch, I love your cock ramming into my ass.” He was starting to lose his words. “Oh gods, Robbie, you feel so good, I, I love.” He gasped as he came. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, still moving determinedly. “I didn't realize how close I was.” He managed in a strained tone. “You’re just so good, I lose myself. Your cock just rubs me the right way, I can't help myself. I can tell you're close. Do you want to cum in me Robbie? I love it when you cum, I don't care where or how as long as you give it to me.”

“I'm going to cum on you this time, rub it in for you, put it all over your lovely muscles.” Robbie groaned, pushing the panting elf onto his back.

“Oh yes Robbie. Please, spread it on me.”

The villain thrust headily, feeling his orgasm build, knowing that he was close but wanting to time himself just right. His tip skimmed Sportacus’ balls as he pulled out, the first empty spasm coming over him as he started to spill all over the chest and abs of the man below him. Sportacus shivered and reached for himself but Robbie grabbed his hands in the air.

“Let me.” He growled, smearing the thick accumulation of both their ejaculations all across the muscular abdomen and chest, signing his name with a finger as Sportacus whimpered and writhed in post coital hypersensitivity.

“Yes, mark me, I'm yours, put your name on me, own me.”

“You’re such a filthy cock hungry slut, aren't you Sportacus?”

“Only for you, always for you Robbie. I want your cock all the time.”

“I bet you'd suck me off again right now if I let you.”

“Yes, please, Robbie, I want to feel you in me more.” Sportacus begged hopefully.

Despite being slightly oversensitive, Robbie moved his hips up the elf’s torso and put his half hard member into the waiting warmth. As much as he'd loved the praise, he liked the relative silence of face fucking the elf more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the ass worship. You can guess how that's going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's ass deserves more worship than this but my well of inspiration is finally running dry.

Robbie shuddered feeling the heat of Sportacus’ gaze upon him. He was about to stand up when he felt a warm hand on his back.

“You know, it's been awhile since I told you about how much I love your ass.”

“Is that so?” Robbie replied coyly, giving a wiggle. He groaned as he felt heat press against his behind and Sportacus leaned over his body to embrace him. The hero was purring.

“Yes, I think that now is a good time to show you.” He murmured against Robbie's back. Although Sportacus was always gentle, Robbie couldn't have fought the firm nudge which bent him over the arm of his chair if he'd wanted to. As his pants slipped down his legs he realized what the elf's hands had been up to along his torso. Robbie whined as the large hands spread his cheeks, fingers digging in greedily.

“So soft and full, it feels so good against my palms, such a nice heft and weight. It fills out your body so nicely. I love the way it's shaped and how it pools when you sit.” Robbie twitched as he felt his partner's moustache brush against his bare skin, followed by delicate nibbles trailing along his flanks. He squirmed as the mouth got firmer, biting harder, licking, and always grinning.

“Do you know that I even love the way you taste back here?” The tongue teased deep into the cleft, warm breath spreading across sensitive skin. Robbie whined pressing harder against the chair. “Robbie, my love, we're only just getting warmed up.”

“Sporty, don't tease me.” He whimpered. He could only groan and rut more firmly against the armchair as he felt the heat of a tongue pressing into him. His eyes were nearly rolling back into his skull when Sportacus finally pulled away to breathe.

“I can't believe how eager and ready you are for me already.” The hero praised in awe, slipping one finger after another into the moist hole, lubricating it liberally. Robbie pushed back as he felt the thickness of the elf’s member enter him smoothly. “Always so hot, so tight.” He ran his hands down Robbie's back from his shoulders, down his spine and gripping his ass and hips. 

“I can't believe how well you take me. I used to be so worried about hurting you but you love it when I'm rough with you. Gods I love fucking your ass, you're so good, moving with me or even when you lay there. I love the way you sound, how greedily you take me.” The hero was panting, pumping into his partner with wild abandon, making him squirm and shudder. Robbie knew that his lover was close could feel the intensifying throb and the growing hoarseness of his cries. 

Robbie whined as Sportacus withdrew splattering in and around his hole, but then was back to moaning as the elf started licking his own cum from his beloved’s ass. “I love the way you taste when you're covered in mine.” He purred, slipping his hand around to stroke Robbie to completion as he made out with the booty.


End file.
